When Confessions Turn Bad
by Farm-Story
Summary: .:One-shot:.Kukai doesn't take Nadeshiko-or should he say,Nagihiko's-confession very well.And that only leads to trouble for Nagihiko.A little sadder than it seems,but it ends happily.KukaixNagihiko,shonen-ai.


**A/N: I have been getting sooo bored lately and I don't want to do my math homework so I wrote this instead. If only this counted for Language Arts…so you guys know the deal, KukaixNagihiko, shonen-ai, gay love, blah blah blah.**

**Doh yeah, it starts out like all bad and stuff but it ends good. And no, I don't imagine Kukai the type of person who says this kinda stuff. And uh…this might start out as Nagihiko bashing, I'm just saying…it's not happy in the beginning. **

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Nagihiko nervously paced around the Royal Garden. Tadase was with him, afraid of what was going to happen next. "Nagihiko, it's alright. Everything will be okay. Kukai's a pretty understanding guy-I'm sure he won't mind."

"You don't understand! You're not the one with the major crush on him! I led him on to thinking I was a girl, and now I not only have to tell him I'm a boy but I also have to tell him I'm gay and I like him!" Nagihiko tugged at his violet hair furiously, doing nothing but causing the boy to groan at the slight pain. Tadase sighed-he felt bad for his friend, he did-but he had his doubts.

Nagihiko had just returned from Europe after finding his separation from Kukai was too much to bear. Kukai, however, Along with the rest of the Guardians, had no idea that Nagihiko was actually Nadeshiko, his alter ego. The only difference-Nadeshiko was a female. That, he was not. He was trained to act as a female for the first few years of his life so he could play a female role in dance. That was the most important thing. To his mother, at least.

Tsukasa Amakawa, the first King's chair, sat by the windowsill, waiting for Kukai to arrive. "Oh, there he is! I'll go walk him in."

"Great. Just great. Tadase, I can't do this. Let's just go home."

"It's too late now, Nagihiko-kun. He's already here."

Tsukasa showed Kukai in. Ah, Kukai-the sight of him almost brought tears to Nagihiko's eyes. His eyes were bright and green, his hair slightly iced due to the cold weather, and his athletic winter apparel taking a stand. A signature smile was plastered on his face as soon as he saw the sight of his crush-Nadeshiko Fujisaki! She came back just for him!

"Nadeshiko! You're back!" Kukai ran forward to hug his old friend, but Nagihiko backed away before he could.

"Kukai-kun. Nice to see you again." For the added effect, Nagihiko was dressed in the female Guardians outfit to be the most convincing. "Anyway, please excuse me for a minute. I have to change." He disappeared into the backroom, letting out a sigh of relief and beginning to take of his coat.

"Nadeshiko doesn't need to change…" Kukai was confused.

Tadase looked at his puzzled friend, deciding not to say anything.

Nagihiko was now fully changed into the male school uniform. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob. He counted down slowly. _3…2…1…_ He walked outside the door and looked at the ground, not wanting to look Kukai in the eye.

"Nade…"

Nagihiko couldn't speak, so Tadase took over. "Kukai…Nadeshiko is a boy. His real name is Nagihiko. Nagihiko-kun, I think you can tell him the rest."

"THERE'S MORE?" Kukai was furious. He had a crush on…a boy? He clenched his fists and furrowed his brow. "WHAT THE HELL ELSE DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME, THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT OR SOMETHING?"

Nagihiko's tears started pouring down his face. "I…I'm…g-gay…and I… I have…a huge crush…on...you…"

"And let me guess, you think I feel the same way? Don't think about it! I'm straaaight. I'm not some weird transvestite homo! Piss off!" He ran out, leaving the others to stand there.

"See, I told you he'd hate me!" Nagihiko broke down crying on the floor. Tadase tried to comfort him, rubbing his back and whispering that it would be alright. How could Kukai say something so hurtful?

Kukai stormed out of the Royal Garden, noticing Rima listening in. "What? You wanna know what happened?"

"Kinda."

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki is actually a gay boy." He bluntly stated, marching off.

Rima smirked, opening her cell phone and texting the news to everyone she knew.

--

While Nagihiko Fujisaki didn't expect everyone to be warm towards him, the new student, he certainly hadn't expected to be shunned by the entire school. As soon as he walked in the building, eyes scanned him head to toe. Most had disgusted looks on their faces while others pointed and laughed. Nagihiko decided to keep a low profile.

"Children, listen up!" Nikaidou beamed at his students. "We have a new student with us today, and his name is Nagihiko Fujisaki!" Nagihiko stared at the ground and picked a random seat next to two boys.

"Sensei, can I move?" Said a boy sitting next to Nagihiko.

"Why, Satoshi? Is there something wrong with where you're sitting now?

"Well, I don't want to catch what-his-face's homo disease."

The class erupted into laughter as Nagihiko hid his face in his desk.

"Satoshi! That's a terrible thing to say! You could at least get his name right!" This only made the class laugh harder. Nagihiko felt tears forming in his eyes, but tried to push them back. _Now is not the time for crying, _he thought.

At the end of class, Nagihiko rushed out of the room. He heard many whispers about him in the hallway:

"Did you hear we have a gay student now?"

"He enjoys dressing up as a girl so he can convince boys to like him."

"I heard he's a dancer. A dancer! How gay is that?"

Would this torture ever end? He quickly made his way to the boys locker room, getting ready for P.E. As soon as he walked in, everyone covered themselves and backed away.

"I bet he gets turned on watching us get dressed!"

"He shouldn't even be allowed in here."

"I don't feel comfortable changing with him in here."

Nagihiko changed quickly, wanting to surpass the suspicion. He looked at the gym teacher, who appeared to be keeping a close eye on him. He couldn't believe this. Wasn't this like, prejudice or something?

Following gym class, not a single person wanted to spot him on the parallel bars, so he ended up looking stupid and falling right on his leg. He heard a sudden _SNAP! _, but decided it was nothing. He ignored the extreme pain in his leg and hopped over to the bleachers, not hesitating to drown out the laughter of the students with a new song he heard on the radio.

At lunchtime, no one wanted to sit with him, so he sat by himself at a table in the middle of the room, at the spotlight of all the staring. The pain in his leg had only worsened but he still continued to ignore it. He opened his backpack to find he had forgotten his lunch on the counter of his kitchen. _Could this day get any worse? And couldn't I at least have lunch time with Amu or Tadase or even Yaya?_

--

Amu Hinamori had been waiting for someone named Nagihiko to show up, because apparently he was the new Jack's Chair. Yaya had been over-excited, Rima had an evil smile on her face, and Tadase had a rather sorrowful expression on his face. Ever since he had been told that Kukai would be present to help welcome the new member, he had been rather woeful.

"I'm sure he'll help to make the new Jack feel right at home." Amu exclaimed to the group.

"I wouldn't be so sure…"

"What was that, Tadase-kun?"

Tadase didn't get to answer as they heard a bunch of screaming kids outside the Garden. They quickly shuffled out, wanting to see the commotion. All they saw was a bunch of angry sixth-graders holding eggs, ready to throw them at a younger violet-haired boy, who appeared to be limping. He was backing away towards a set of stairs.

"Nagihiko!" Tadase yelled.

"Is he the new Jack's chair?"

"Yes, and I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen next."

Kukai walked over towards the crowd, causing the Guardians to turn at the sound of his voice. "What's going on?"

"That Nagihiko guy is about to get pelted with eggs!"

Kukai's eyes widened, remembering what had happened a few days ago. As Tadase ran forward to help him, Kukai grabbed him and held him back. "Kukai! What are you doing?"

"Let them proceed. He deserves it."

The boys positioned their arms, ready to throw at any second. "We don't like people like you."

"Gay people are disgusting."

"You're going to burn in Hell someday."

"Your kind isn't accepted here."

Nagihiko braced himself for what was next.

_SPLAT!_

Went the sound of eggs cracking and splashing all over Nagihiko's body. The yolk was thick through his hair, which would remain a challenge to wash out later. His new clothes were obviously ruined. The group of boys and Kukai burst into laughter. However, covered in egg and still backing away, Nagihiko suddenly fell down the flight of stairs. The Guardians gasped as the rest laughed even harder. Tadase ran forward, taking a look at Nagihiko.

Blood.

Blood was the only thing he saw, other than Nagihiko's sprawled body. He started bawling, due to the pain. The boys still did not stop, humored by Nagihiko's pain. His leg was twitching, blood soaking down the side of it. He looked back towards the Guardians, who had disappeared. They soon came running back with Tsukasa, who immediately took in the scene and rushed down to Tadase and Nagihiko. "What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure…"

Tsukasa realized Nagihiko was in pain. He looked at his leg and knew what was wrong. "We need to call an ambulance, his leg is broken!"

As soon as they heard, "ambulance" the boys ceased their laughing. Kukai was in shock. Did he really break his leg? It couldn't be that bad. Or so could be said after the Guardians went to call the hospital.

--

Kukai felt like an ass, and he sure deserved the feeling. In his hand he held a small bouquet of flowers, to brighten up the room. After seeing what had happened to Nagihiko, he felt bad and decided to reconsider. He took some long, hard thinking time and realized: Nagihiko is the same as Nadeshiko. The only differences, like how they talked and what they wore, were easy to surpass. He could like Nagihiko. In the sense of having a crush on him, he could. He did. Because he had a crush on Nadeshiko, and since they were the same person, he had a crush on Nagihiko. That felt nice to say. _I have a crush on Nagihiko. _And sure, as soon as people found out he had a boyfriend, his reputation would be in the gutter. But it didn't matter. He wanted to like, and someday love Nagihiko.

He arrived at the right door and slowly walked in. Nagihiko was lying there, writing something. Although the thing that stood out the most was his leg, positioned in a cast. Nagihiko glanced over at Kukai, faintly smiling.

"Hey…"

"Hi."

Kukai blushed, as he didn't know what to say. "Nagihiko…I'm sorry. I'm not good at these things, but I'll try. I guess after you told me you were a guy and you liked me, it just came out too fast. I needed time to think. But I put on this cool personality in front of my friends, and look what happened: You were literally egged and you broke your leg. And after that, it became so much more real. I thought about how much I cared for you and how I would kill myself if you died from it and I realized that you and Nadeshiko are the same person. So, if that's the case…then I know I feel the same way. I'm so, so sorry."

"That was very touching Kukai-kun."

"So do you forgive me?"

"I…I'm not sure…"

"Please? I'll be your boyfriend and I'll shower you with attention and love you everyday and-"

"Wait, you'll love me?"

"Yes!"

Nagihiko looked at Kukai, who looked ready for anything. "Fine. But I expect you to live up to this. Although you realize that everyone's going to hate you now?"

"Doesn't matter. I don't give a damn what they think."

"You've made me very happy, Kukai. But I must tell you something."

"What is it?"

"My leg was already broken before I fell down the stairs. That only worsened it."

"How'd you break it then?"

"No one wanted to spot me in gym because they all thought being gay was a disease, so I ended up falling. I just decided to ignore the pain."

"Nagi, I'm so sorry…" He put the flowers on the table next to the cot and started working his hands through his hair.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, there's still dried yolk in my hair. I haven't really gotten a chance to wash it yet."

Despite his warning, he still continued to run his hand through his hair. He leaned in towards his face and placed a kiss on his lips. Nagihiko blushed as he felt Kukai's tongue wanting entrance. He didn't know what it meant, so he opened his mouth out of surprise. Kukai wrestled his tongue against Nagihiko's, but very gently as he was already in enough pain.

"Kukai…you…"

Kukai only laughed as he kissed him again, only not letting go. He would never let go, he promised himself.

_As long as our love shall last._

**A/N: That wasn't too bad was it? I must admit the Nagi bashing was the hardest part to write. I mean, srsly u guise! Poor Nagi…but everything ended good! Yay.**

**And shout-out to my friend Miyu, who wanted to name this story but couldn't think of something good enough. Thanks for trying, lulz. **


End file.
